Typhuss James Halliwell (Warship VOY)
Typhuss James Halliwell is a male Human who is the current ruling Viceroy over all of Bajor Prime and its neighboring moons and planets within the controlling region of Sector-001 (Bajorian Imperial designation). Typhuss is also one of the principal members in the unification between the Imperial Federation of United Worlds and the Alliance. In 2372, Typhuss falls in love with a Bajoran female named Kira Nerys. In 2373, after a year of dating, Kira and Typhuss got married on Star Defense station Terok Nor-09. In 2374, their first child, Kira Meru Nerys was born on Bajor Prime. Infancy and childhood Typhuss was born on August 18th, 2333 on Mars to Patty Halliwell and Victor Benett. Imperial career Academy Typhuss entered Imperial Starfleet Academy in 2350 at the age of 17. Typhuss took classes to become a bridge officer. Typhuss also took fighting classes so he knew how to fight. Typhuss took Interspecies Protocol in his first year at the academy. In 2350, Typhuss took the ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario. Typhuss used the ''Excelsior'' class starship ISS Charleston in the scenario. Typhuss engaged two Romulan warbirds. Typhuss destroyed one Romulan warbird and disabled the other. Then destroyed the freighter, backing up his decision by suggesting that more than likely the crew was dead, and it was just a trap. He also reasoned that the crew would prefer this to capture and torture from their adversaries. Typhuss James Halliwell recorded one of the highest scores for the test in the Academy's history. Typhuss also took Zero-G combat training in his second year at the academy. Typhuss also took classes such as Engineering, Klingon Physiology, Survival Strategies, Temporal Mechanics and Transporter Theory in his third year at the academy. Typhuss also took classes such as Forensic Psychology, Basic Warp Design, Advanced hand-to-hand combat and Early Starfleet History in his fourth year at the academy. During his years in the academy, he met John Taggart, who he became freinds with. In 2353, when Typhuss was a third year cadet, he encountered Helen Magnus on Earth, the woman who saved him three years ago from thugs attacking him. Upon graduation in 2354, the two were assigned to duty aboard Starbase 32. In 2354, Typhuss graduated from Starfleet Academy. After graduation from Starfleet Academy, Typhuss took more training and became a science officer. Typhuss was promoted to Ensign, and assigned to the ISS Zeus. Typhuss was also assigned to Starbase 32. Later that year Typhuss was assigned to work in Imperial Starfleet Intelligence and was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. All Starfleet officers who accepted assignment to Starfleet Intelligence or the Security and Tactical Division of the Starfleet Support Services Section were subjected to an accelerated course of SFMC training in a holographic environmental simulator program called "The Crucible." Typhuss was subjected to an accelerated course of SFMC training in a holographic environmental simulator program called "The Crucible." This program had the effect of subjecting the prospective Starfleet Marine to the equivalent of four long years of SFMC training in the span of only two short weeks. Starfleet In 2354 Typhuss served on the ISS Zeus, a ''Ambassador''-class starship with the rank of Lieutenant. Typhuss also served as third officer aboard the ISS Zeus. When their captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Typhuss took command of the Zeus serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. In 2355, Halliwell relinquishes command of the Zeus. Terok Nor In 2372, Typhuss was assigned to Terok Nor-09 by Intendant Kira. Bajoran Viceroy In 2372, in accordance with the stipulations of the Imperial/Alliance treaty Intendant Kira allows Typhuss to be granted the position of Human Viceroy of Bajor Prime. With his new status Typhuss was no longer in a position of diplomacy but held authority over any and all Human related matters within the central Bajoran province. Bodyguard of Intendant Kira In 2373, Intendant Kira made Typhuss her bodyguard after Kira was attacked by Romulan assassins. Romance Kira Nerys In 2372, Typhuss falls in love with a Bajoran female named Kira Nerys. In 2373, after a year of dating, Kira and Typhuss got married on Star Defense station Terok Nor-09. In 2374, their first child, Kira Meru Nerys was born on Bajor Prime. Category:Humans Category:Warship VOY universe